Pokemon High
by Die-Hard-Twi-Hard-13
Summary: Kati has been accepted into the most exclusive school in all the regions: Pokemon High.  There she will meet up with old friends and enemies as they try to survive high school.  Better than it sounds.  Gary and my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I know I'm in the middle of another story (Total Drama Remade) and that I haven't updated in a while, but inspiration hit me. This is the first time I'm writing a fanfiction for Pokemon, so it might not be very good. On another note: I enjoy constructive criticism, seeing as I'm still somewhat new to writing stories. I am, naturally, looking to improve. However, I don't want any reviews about grammar. To those who go around and review about how that person had however many typos, I will say this, "Get a life!" I also don't want to hear anyone saying that I should take a story down. Whether an author will say it or not, it hurts their feelings. I'm no different. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Pokemon. I own Kati, my OC. If I did own Pokemon, I would be in it.**

**Bold = thoughts**

I'll tell you about my OC.

Name: Kati Gray

Age: 14 ½ (a freshman, as are Gary, Paul, Dawn, Misty, May, Ash, and Drew)

Height: about 5'5 (the same height as Paul)

Hair: long blond hair that reaches her waist

Weight: 110. Kati is very skinny.

More info: When most people first meet Kati, they think she is weak. She happens to be pretty strong, and can fight exceptionally well. Kati has had a difficult time recently with her home life and won't tell anyone about it. She trusts people very quickly, but ends up being a good judge of character. Kati is a hugger, and teases her friends to show affection. She is VERY stubborn, is very mean to those she doesn't like, and will stand up for her friends and what she believes in. She'll stand up, even when she is criticized for it. Kati isn't very good with comebacks. She can be somewhat of a loner, and likes hard rock and heavy metal, but she isn't goth. She can be VERY hyper and happy (occasionally. She's more of a pessimist or a realist).

**Kati's POV**

"Kati, this came in the mail for you!" my mom shouted.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I dashed down the stairs, wondering who would send me a letter. **It must be either Paul, Gary, Ash (or as Gary and I call him – Ashy-boy), Drew, May, or Misty.**

I found my way into the kitchen where my mom greeted me.

"Here you go," she simply stated, while handing me the letter. I didn't even look at the return address before I tore the envelope open excitedly. Inside, I found and official looking paper that read

_Dear Kati Gray,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Pokemon High. It is an honor to get into this school, where we accept only the best of the best trainers and co-ordinators. We hope to see you in a week, when school starts._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Ivy (the principal)_

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe I got accepted. I have to go shopping!**

Before I knew it, the week had gone by.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

**Ewww! My alarm clock is going off. MY ALARM CLOCK IS GOING OFF! I HAVE TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!** I jumped out of bed, but as soon as my feet hit the floor, I was hopping around, trying to prevent my feet from touching the cold floor. I proceeded to run in the shower, dry my hair, and do my makeup. **Hmmmm. What do I want to wear today? **I decided to check my Ipod to see what to weather was going to be. **97 degrees! Nice! **I picked out a pair of ripped jean short-shorts, and a gray tank top with the phrase 'Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me' in black. I then picked out a pair of socks (lime green on one foot, hot pink on the other), and threw on my gray converse. I walked down the stairs and had a doughnut. **I LOVE chocolate!** After I brushed my teeth I looked at the time. 7:10; I had plenty of time to get to school, pick up my schedule, and socialize. I took my skateboard and started riding to school. When I got there at 7:20, I was shocked!

**Oh! Cliffhanger! Please review and send any ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but right now, I don't have any inspiration to work on my story. I'm not giving up on it, but I'll be taking a break until I find my inspiration. Sorry.**


End file.
